


Six Times James Neal Surprises Himself

by Ailelie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, mentions of past one-sided Neal/Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Neal adjusts to life in Nashville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times James Neal Surprises Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr as my argument for Seth Jones/James Neal. It is rough, but I hope this gets at least one other person to consider the possibility of Jones/Neal.
> 
> You can find me at ailelie.tumblr.com.

**One  
 _he enjoys dinner in Nashville_**

When James visits Nashville over the summer, Shea Weber coaxes him out to dinner. "Just come to mine," Weber says, texting him his address. "I'll drive." 

When James arrives, he's surprised to see that Weber has another Pred with him--Seth Jones. Ever the captain, Weber talks up the team and city to James, but James attention focuses on the unexpected guest. Seth Jones is slightly taller than James and is as quietly assessing in person as he is on the ice, but when he catches James looking at him in the rearview mirror, he smiles warmly enough to melt some of James’ petulance.

When Jones starts tapping along with bit of pop on the radio, they start talking about music. The debate over the qualities of ‘real’ country versus country-pop continues as they wait for their table and food. He keeps expecting Weber to break in, to remind him yet again why he should be happy about being traded, but instead he lets the music talk dominate their conversation throughout the meal. James is appalled to learn that Jones has never even listened to Toby Keith’s early work. On the flight back to Pittsburgh, James starts a new playlist on his phone of songs Jones needs to hear.

**Two**  
 **_he helps with the washing up_ **

When James finally moves to Nashville, he rents a basic condo near the rink, even though he isn’t actually all that fond of living alone. The flurry of dinner invitations throughout the preseason are a gift. When he visits the Jones home, he’s ready to chirp Seth about living with his mom, but Amy is actually a very funny and warm-hearted woman. She shares stories about Seth’s childhood that get James laughing and Seth hiding his face behind his hands, his own shoulders shaking with quiet, if embarrassed laughter.So James offers up some stories of his own until Seth is laughing openly.

After dinner, Seth shoos his mother from the room and starts gathering up the dishware. He doesn’t ask James to do a thing, but James feels awkward just watching, so he helps carry everything into the kitchen. Then, before he realizes what is happening, he is helping load a dishwasher. Seth hands him a rinsed bowl and then looks over his shoulder and laughs. "You ever do this before?" Seth asks.

"That obvious?" James asks, trying to jam the bowl in. Seth rearranges the items in the dishwasher, explaining to James as he does.

After they finish, Seth asks if he wants a soda and James realizes he isn’t ready to leave yet. They end up finding a marathon of MASH on television, which neither of them has ever watched before. James doesn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch.

**Three**  
 **_he has a home in Nashville_ **

They play the Penguins in October.

Paulie texts him from the plane for drinks and James is hit again with the weird sense of longing and homesickness that he’s come to associate with the Penguins, with Paul, especially. He makes arrangements to take Paul to a favorite bar after the game.

But after the game is over, James can't settle. The adrenaline is worse than it had been before the game. Shea gives him a questioning look, but it is Seth who asks if he’s all right. Seth clasps James on the shoulder and James feels tethered. He leans into Seth’s hand. "Hey, I'm meeting up with some old teammates. Want to come along?"

"Sure." Seth squeezes his shoulder.

James quickly texts Paul to change the venue. While he knows they could easily get Seth into a bar, he also knows Seth would be more comfortable if they didn’t have to. And it is actually easier with Seth there. Whenever he feels homesick or whenever he feels that tug toward Paul he’d never allowed himself to examine too closely, he glances at Seth and breathes. He’s lost Pittsburgh, but he has people here now, too.

**Four**  
 **_he wants to move in_ **

Seth is still under-21, so instead of going out, James ends up going to his house most of the time. There are other guys on the team closer to his own age, but spending time with them isn’t nearly as rewarding as getting Seth to double-over in laughter. He loves the glimpses of the goofy kid Amy promises Seth used to be.

James could be out on the town, but instead he’s sitting on the floor in Seth’s basement, lobbing balled up socks from behind a sofa and dodging a flying pair of jeans. They had been sorting laundry for washing—helping Seth with his chores has become the norm for James—but now it’s an all out war of dirty clothes and James honestly cannot imagine where else in Nashville he’d rather be.

They do eventually finish sorting the laundry—James turns it into a competition of tossing the items into baskets rather than at each other—and Seth asks if he wants to stay to watch something. They decide on MASH again. Seth makes popcorn so James has to sit closer. He lets his weight settle partially against Seth and is pleased when Seth doesn’t move away.

He honestly doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but he doesn’t mind waking up with his face pressed into Seth’s shoulder and Seth’s arm heavy around him. Over breakfast Amy mentions that she’s returning to Dallas that summer and suggests that, if James doesn’t want to renew his lease, he could always take over her room. The idea is appealing.

**Five**  
 **_he steps back_ **

When they play Pittsburgh again in February, James does not feel the familiar tugs of yearning. He meets up with Paulie for dinner and brings Seth along. During dinner, he doesn't think about the could-have-beens with Paulie like he used to do. Instead he shares stories about the Predators and asks about his old teammates. The regret and want have faded.

After dinner, he takes Seth to a park he used to like and they walk along the winding jogging course. He finds himself telling Seth all about his favorite parts of Pittsburgh and his time with the Penguins. Seth listens with his usual calm smile. When a cyclist appears out of nowhere, Seth gently pulls James out of the way.

And that’s the point James completely forgets what he’s been saying.

Because he looking at Seth’s fingers still holding his jacket and then he’s looking up at Seth himself. He watches Seth lick his lips and sways inward and it would be so easy. Instead, James steps back. Seth's fingers trail down his arm as he lets go.

"We should talk first," James says. He wets his lips. "I, ah, I don't want to screw this up." Seth's face flickers with a smile and they start back toward the hotel, bickering over the Pacers' chances that year.

**Six**  
 **_he goes for what he wants_ **

When they’re back in Nashville, James invites Seth over to his for once. He's been struggling for a way to bring up the moment in the park and is relieved when Seth cuts directly to the matter.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but you're attracted to me."

James winces. "Yeah."

"Good," Seth says with a broad smile, "Because I like you, too." Seth lists off the various topics they need to discuss—the team, their families, James’ living arrangements next year, and a couple others that James does not catch, because this outcome is already a hundred times better than the ones he’s been envisioning.

He holds up his hand to stop Seth and says, “But first.” And then he steps in. He rests his hand on Seth's jaw, feeling as Seth swallows hard. "Last chance," he says, and then Seth is kissing him. “All right,” James says, breaking the kiss. He can't stop smiling. Seth’s eyes are bright and dark. James can feel his pulse beating rapidly under his thumb. “Let’s talk.”


End file.
